1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitter wherein a plurality of LEDs (light-emitting diodes) are arranged in a strip and more particularly to a strip-shaped illumination device covered with a transparent synthetic resin, whereby it can be flexed and twisted without short-circuiting and is made buoyant for use in various applications.
2. Prior Art Statement
Prior-art illumination devices used mini-incandescent lights often used in Christmas decorations, etc., and had a structure wherein the mini-incandescent lights were each connected in parallel to two long conductors by hand, after which the conductors were twisted together. Therefore, in addition to the need for an operation to connect the mini-incandescent lights in parallel, they were bundled by twisting the conductors together, which were made complex by the parallel connections, in order to make the lights easier to handle, but they would still become tangled and were often extremely difficult to handle. Further, if not properly stored after using, the conductors would become tangled, which made them difficult to use again.
Of course, series connection can be used to prevent the connections or conductors from becoming tangled, but if even one light bulb stops functioning, then none of the lights work. In addition, in illumination devices such as those used in road construction, the light sources are housed in a protective tube or covering, which requires that the light source be placed in a tube and the wiring be supported, thus making operation more difficult and more costly.
The use of LEDs (light-emitting diodes) has been proposed before to make handling easier, but because of the low light intensity of prior art diodes, the use of LEDs was not actively pursued. They could also not be used outdoors.
The object of this invention is to offer a strip light emitter as an easy-to-handle, strip-shaped illumination device that eliminates the high cost of the manual connection operation, avoids the tangling that occurs when taking out and putting away, and does not require the replacement of incandescent bulbs when they bum out as in prior art illumination devices.
In order to achieve the above object, the strip light emitter of this invention comprises a plurality of LEDs (light-emitting diodes) connected continuously in parallel between two conductors that make up the negative electrode and positive electrode and are disposed roughly parallel to each other to form an LED light-emitting strip, and said LED light-emitting strip is covered with a strip-shaped synthetic resin that is wider than the LED light-emitting strip.
Further, the synthetic resin can be made from transparent vinyl, and the two conductors can be disposed in close proximity to each other between the LEDs such that they do not short-circuit and the strip light emitter can be flexed. Also, a configuration is possible wherein the two conductors are disposed in close proximity to each other between the LEDs such that they do not short-circuit and slits are cut in the synthetic resin between the LEDs to a depth that does not cut the conductors.
In another aspect, the invention provides a configuration wherein a gas or solid with a specific gravity lighter than water is injected in part of the strip light emitter to allow it to float on water, or a sheet-shaped reflective sheet that reflects light is inserted or adhered to part of the strip light emitter to facilitate the reflection of light from a light source. A configuration is also possible wherein three or more conductors are disposed roughly parallel to each other and a plurality of LEDs are connected in parallel between the conductors to form a continuous series of a plurality of LEDs connected in parallel.
In another aspect, the invention provides a configuration wherein the LEDs are a type with a light-emitting surface on one side and the LEDs are connected in parallel to the two conductors such that the light-emitting surfaces of said LEDs are alternately or randomly reversed to form an LED light-emitting strip.
A configuration is also possible wherein the LEDs are a type with a light-emitting surface on one side and the synthetic resin used to cover the strip is a soft material, whereby the synthetic resin between the LEDs can be twisted one half turn to cause the light-emitting surfaces of the LEDs to be alternately reversed.
A configuration is also possible wherein the strip light emitter is adhered or affixed to the triangular frame of an emergency warning plate that is legally required equipment on some vehicles, or the strip light emitter can be adhered to an occupational safety vest. In another aspect, the invention provides a configuration wherein the strip light emitter is adhered to a material that floats such that it can be opened up in the water to become a lighted marker for sea rescue and is also adhered to a shape-memory alloy wire formed in a shape that opens up on the water.
A configuration is also possible wherein a plurality of LEDs are connected continuously in series within two conductors that make up the negative electrode and positive electrode and are disposed roughly parallel to each other to form an LED light-emitting strip, and said LED light-emitting strip is covered with a strip-shaped synthetic resin that is wider than the LED light-emitting strip.